Sleep Well, My Friend
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: An AU from "Bridge to the Turnabout" episode where Nick didn't survive after falling from Dusky Bridge. After falling from Dusky Bridge, Nick didn't stop calling Edgeworth's name. Originally written in 2012. PxE


**Thanks to 201730817 from AO3 for beta-ing this story and fix my grammatical error! :D  
**

* * *

"Maya... Maya is still across the bridge! And Elise Deauxnim's killer still around! I have to cross that bridge!"

"Nick, don't be stupid! The bridge is on fire! We have to call the police, they'll come here soon and Maya will be fine!" shouted Larry.

"No, Larry! I have to make sure Maya is safe!" exclaimed Nick, then he ran, trying to cross the flaming Dusky Bridge, ignoring Larry's desperate cries to come back.

Nick doesn't care. No, he must make sure Maya is safe. He has to cross!

However...

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKK !

The bridge gives way and Nick plunges into Eagle River.

"NIIIIIIIIICKKKKKKK!"

 **In Germany.**

RING RING! RING RING!

"Who is the idiot who is calling at this hour?" Edgeworth muttered, feeling very irritated to be awoken from a deep sleep.

He checks his cell phone reluctantly, and then sees Larry's name on his cell phone screen. Grumbling, Edgeworth picks up the phone.

"Miles Edgeworth speaking. Larry, do you know what time it is in Germany?" exclaimed Edgeworth exasperated.

"Wait, Edgey, please don't hang up! It's about Nick! He did something stupid and reckless!"

"Uh, Larry, this is not a first for Wright." Edgeworth stifles a yawn. "Who knows how often he-"

Larry interrupts "I'm serious, Edgey. His life is in danger! He's dying!"

"Larry, I've known you since elementary school. I know you're just exaggerating. Alright, I'm going back to bed." Edgeworth starts to hang up.

"OH MY GOD, JESUS, EDGEY! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! NICK FELL FROM FORTY FOOT HIGH BRIDGE! AND ... AND ... HE FELL INTO EAGLE RIVER, THEY TOOK HIM TO CENTRAL HOSPITAL, HE'S NOW IN THE ICU, HE HAS A VERY HIGH FEVER AND ... AND.. HE DIDN'T STOP CALLING YOUR NAME, EDGEY!" Larry raged, failing to draw breath.

Edgeworth eyes flew open.

"What did you say? He's fell off a forty foot bridge? ICU?"

"Yeah! Do I have to repeat it?"

For a moment there is a stunned silence and Larry takes a shaky breath.

"P-please c-come h-here soon, Edgey. N-nick, N-nick's delirious and k-keeps saying y-your name, Edgey. I-I'm begging you Edgey, pl-please c-come h-here a-as soon a-as possible before Nick…"

"Don't continue the sentence! Fine, I'll charter a private jet."

This time Edgeworth did hang up.

Edgeworth groaned. What if he turned out to be really serious? Moreover, Larry sounded close to tears.

With nimble rush Edgeworth jumped out of his bed, packed up the items he needed, then picked up his cell to charter the jet.

On the plane, Larry's words constantly ring in Edgeworth's ears.

"Nick fell from forty foot bridge..."

"Nick is now in ICU..."

"He didn't stop calling your name Edgey!"

 _Wright, you're truly an idiot!_ _How could you fall from a bridge as high as forty feet?_ _What exactly were you trying to do?_ _What was really on your mind?_

"I-I'm begging you Edgey, pl-please c-come h-here a-as soon a-as possible before Nick…"

 _No!_ Edgeworth hits his passenger seat cushion hard.

 _You have to survive, Wright!_ _I will come soon!_ _You can't... You should not_...

Edgeworth dismissed the horrible thought out of his head.

 _No!_ _I should not think like that!_

Arriving in Los Angeles, Edgeworth directly books a taxi and tells the driver to drive as fast as possible to the Central Hospital.

Once there, without much talk Edgeworth pays the taxi driver, then runs as fast as lightning toward the reception desk.

"Phoenix Wright, I've come here to visit Phoenix Wright! Where is his room?" asks Edgeworth panting at the woman standing behind the reception desk.

"Mr Wright? He's..." she scans her computer screen. Seconds pass like minuets. "In the ICU."

"Well, what floor is the ICU?"

"Seventh Floor, Sir. You could use a lift. Sir you should know Mr. Wright's condition is very severe- "

But Edgeworth isn't listening. He immediately runs to the elevator, ignoring his fear and pushes the number seven.

The elevator doors open, then Edgeworth steps out in a sprint down the corridor. He finds Larry stood in front of the ICU room door.

"Edgey!" exclaims Larry running over to greet him. "Finally you came!"

"Where is Wright? Where?"

"He's being handled by Doctor," Larry whispered, pointing to the ICU's door.

Edgeworth could faintly hear Nick calling his name through the ICU door.

"Edgey... He's got a very high fever, the Doctor said, it could lead to-"

"Don't continue! I don't want to hear it! How exactly did this happen, Larry?" interrupted Edgeworth, trying to catch his breath from too much running.

Larry told him everything with stammer.

"Wright tried to cross a burning bridge?" screeched Edgeworth after Larry finished telling everything. "What was going on in his mind?!"

"He said because he wanted to make sure Maya was safe... He said-"

Larry's words are interrupted by the Doctor coming out of the ICU.

"I'm sorry, are you Mr. Edgeworth?" asked the Doctor, while shaking Edgeworth's hand.

"Yes, yes, I am Miles Edgeworth."

"Come in. Mr. Wright hasn't stopped calling your name since the paramedics brought him in."

"How's Wright condition Doctor?" Edgeworth gulped, afraid to hear the answer.

The Doctor sighed, and his face looked sad. "I'm not going to lie. He fell from a bridge as high as forty feet, causing several injuries on his body and a fever."

The Doctor shifted on his feet as he continued. "The fever is very high, about a hundred and twelve and, to be honest Mr. Edgeworth, my guess is he will not survive."

Edgeworth pretends not listen, then walks into the ICU.

He sees Nick lying in bed, wearing a hospital gown in gray, his body covered in bruises and scratches everywhere, his face half covered by an oxygen mask, and he's shivering.

"Edgeworth... Edgeworth... Edgeworth...Edgeworth..."

Nick calls his name repeatedly with a weak voice, his head doesn't stop swaying from left to right.

"Shhh." Edgeworth murmurs, clutching Nick's hand. "I'm here, Wright. I've come."

Nick's eyes were now half open, and looks up to him.

"What did you think you were doing, Wright?! Don't you think trying to cross a burning bridge was very dangerous?" Edgeworth whispered, his voice wavering now.

He clasped Nick's hand more tightly.

 _You will recover, Wright!_ _You will be healed!_ _You must recover! You can't...You can't..._

"Edgeworth." Nick called again with a weak voice, like a whisper, still shivering, so Edgeworth has to bow deeply to hear.

"You came."

"Of course I came! How could I take it easy and sleep in Germany while you were in the ICU?!"

Nick smiled weakly.

"Sing me a lullaby. I can't sleep. I want to sleep."

"O-okay, W-wright. You want me to sing? What song?" says Edgeworth, trying not to cry.

"Tears in Heaven" Nick whispered.

Edgeworth put his lips to Nick's ears, and began singing in his dying friend ears.

 _Would you know my name, If I saw you in heaven?_

"Do you remember the first day we met, Wright? The first day of school, you were sitting right behind me...

We each introduced ourselves so shyly."

'Hi, I'm Phoenix Wright' you said and I sheepishly said... 'Uh hello, I'm Miles Edgeworth'... Then we shook hands."

Edgeworth lets out a laugh that could be mistaken for a sob.

"Actually I laughed inwardly at your spiky haircut... I thought it was very odd hair style _..."_

 _Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven?_

"Then, when we were in forth grade you were accused of stealing my lunch money. Everyone accused you. But I knew, you didn't do it... I believed in you. You'd never lie, so if you said you were innocent, it meant you were innocent."

"We became very good friends on that day. Who would have thought in that class trial that you'd become the best defense attorney in this country?"

 _I must be strong, and carry on, cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._

"After that I moved... Without saying anything, without saying a word, without saying goodbye at all... Then, finally we met again as opponents during Mia Fey's murder trial."

"I was so very arrogant and rude to you, but you still believed that I was the old me. You believed I can't have changed for no apparent reason..."

Edgeworth paused, and laughed bitterly, as if Nick could come laugh with him.

 _Would you hold my hand, If I saw you in heaven?_ _Would you help me stand, If I saw you in heaven?_

"Then I was accused of killing Robert Hammond. When everyone laughed at me, turned their back to me, it was only you who came forward to defend me. Though I resisted you, I was very cold to you, but it didn't make your convictions waver… You still insisted in defending me."

 _I'll find my way, through night and day, cause I know I just can't stay, here in heaven._

"You not only freed me from being convicted of murdering Robert Hammond, you even stopped my nightmares for a time! You showed me what a devil Von Karma was!"

"Imagine! He adopted me, raised me, sent me to school, pushed me to be a prosecutor... It never occurred to me that it was him who killed my father! It was him who made me become an orphan! The devil with two faces... And only you could see his other face - his true colors!

"If not for you, I'd still be fooled by that devil today... I'd still naively consider him as my father's replacement…"

 _Time can bring you down_

 _Time can bend your knees_

 _Time can break your heart_

 _Have you begging please, begging please_

"Then the case of Lana Skye. Everyone underestimated you because you still insisted on defending her despite Lana herself having admitting to her crimes...You do have a tendency to be an overly trusting idiot..."

"Then we worked together to uncover Damon Gant crimes at that trial, do you remember it? You opened my eyes. I, the prosecutor who was only concerned with his winning record, now understood what it meant to be a lawyer... To seek the truth. To find the truth. And you were the one who taught me."

 _Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure_

 _And I know there'll be no more_

 _Tears in heaven._

"There is so much we have been through, right, Wright? Don't you want to make another memory with me? There are still many people who need your help, there are still many people who need our cooperation in court to reveal the truth... You... You're Phoenix Wright! You can't die like this!" cried Edgeworth.

Nick, who now closes his eyes, is shivering and sweating much more severely than before.

Edgeworth's tears truly fall now, his hands clasp Nick's hand very tightly.

Nick twitches his finger to answer Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth." Nick murmurs his name with a very weak voice, but after that he says no more.

 _Beep._ _Beep._ _Beep. Beep. Beeep….Beeeeeeeeeeppp…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP…._

Suddenly the room goes silent. Nick's heart rate monitor has stopped and Nick has stopped shivering.

"WRIGHT!" shouted Edgeworth very loudly, then he grabbed his hair, and buried his head into Nick's blanket.

Edgeworth sobbed loudly, he clutched at Nick's blanket harshly.

"You're a fool! You're an idiot! IDIOT! You were not supposed to cross that bridge, damn it!" shouted Edgeworth again, still sobbing so hard, and still clutching Nick's blanket.

Edgeworth's shouts and cries are so loud makes Larry and doctor rush into the ICU.

"E-edgey ?!" exclaimed Larry nervously when he saw Nick had stopped shivering and his heart rate monitor had gone off.

Edgeworth stood up, ran toward Larry, hit him, and hugged him tightly. He sobbed on Larry's shoulder.

Larry froze in his place, still in shock. Then, in an instant, the two men cried together.

"I'll never forgive him. Idiot! Idiot!Why would he try to cross the bridge?!" exclaimed Edgeworth while hitting Larry's shoulder roughly. Larry doesn't know how he should behave, so he just strokes Edgeworth's back.

After a few minutes, Edgeworth releases Larry from his embrace.

"I... want to say goodbye." says Edgeworth choked. He turns to Nick's bed.

Edgeworth then corrects Nick's pillow, stroking Nick's hair, and kisses Nick's forehead.

"Good night," he whispered. "Sleep well, my friend. Sleep well."


End file.
